


Regrets

by txrgaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txrgaryen/pseuds/txrgaryen
Summary: The young Queen thinks about a girl far away from here in her last moments.





	Regrets

The crowded room was filled with an eerie silence that sent chills down each and every one of their spines. Most chose to blame the chill on their impatience for the queen mother, however, only one knew there was something else going on, something she just couldn't place her finger on.

The only noise that filled the court was the quiet sound of blood hitting the marble flooring and the occasional sound of footsteps when someone decided to change their position, growing restless from the queen mother's absence.

Anxiously, Margaery began to look around, trying to find some sort of clue as to what was going on, but everything seemed completely normal, the only difference being the chill in the air. Despite the seemingly normal appearances, the brunette was no fool and knew that there was something wrong.

Putting on her best attempt at a smile, the girl hesitantly approached the High Sparrow, who seemed completely oblivious as to what was happening.

"There's something wrong." Her voice was calm and collected, even with the anxiety building up inside her.

"You have nothing to fear, your grace. The trial will begin shortly." His voice had also came out calm, however, this time it was no act. This only managed to surprise the woman as to how someone could be so oblivious when there was obviously something so terribly wrong.

"Cersei is not here, Tommen is not here, why do you think they are not here?" Despite her impatience, the girl put on a face that showed none of her true emotions, hoping that he would see reason.

"If the accused is not here, she will be tried regardless. We can't have her escape the justice of the Gods."

The man began to walk away in an attempt to return to his impatient waiting, however, he was quickly interrupted.

"Forget about the bloody Gods and listen to what I'm telling you!"

Any calmness that once laced her voice was now gone, replaced by a stern voice filled with impatience as the woman dropped her facade. Margaery knew there was something wrong and yet this man refused to listen to what she had to say.

"Cersei understands the consequences of her absence and she is absent anyway, which means she does not intend to suffer those consequences."

The girl could see the surprise evident on his face, caused by her brief outburst, but as of this moment, she didn't care about the facade she had tried so hard to keep up during her stay in King's Landing. For if they didn't leave now, her schemes had all been for nothing.

"The trial can wait. We all need to leave."

For a brief moment, she thought she could see understanding and thought that perhaps the man was realizing their situation. However, that all ended when his face morphed into disbelief and the man let out a scoff at her words.

It was clear that he was too oblivious to understand, and so she turned to the crowd instead, hoping they would somehow see reason.

"We all need to leave, now!"

Numerous voices began to fill the once silent room as they discussed over what had just been spoken of. Under different circumstances, the Tyrell would have been straining to listen to their opinions, learning to adjust her facade to what they thought. But this time, the girl only cared for escaping with her brother, and so she ran to him.

"Loras."

A single hand delicately lifted his chin to reveal his wounded face, one that looked entirely different from the man she had grown up with. She could still remember that smile that always managed to reach his eyes, the days when he couldn't have a care in the world. However, this man was something else entirely, it was still Loras, for she could see it in his eyes, but his smile was long gone as he wore a defeated look over his features.

"Stay with me." The girl pleaded as she walked him towards the exit.

The voices had begun to rise now as people rushed to make their escape along with the Tyrell siblings. Unfortunately, they, like Margaery and Loras, were stopped by the High Sparrow's followers.

"Let me through."

The girl attempted to push her way through the two men blocking the way, but it was no use. All she managed to do was tire herself out as they refused to even move an inch.

"Let me through!"

This time, she allowed her anger to show through her words. Margaery was done acting polite and using sweet words to get her way. There was something much larger than her throne at the moment, she could worry about her reputation once they were both safe and free.

"Let us through!"

In an attempt to free herself, she tried to throw herself between them, hoping to somehow get past, but it was no use.

Reluctantly, the girl let out a defeated sigh and slowly turned her head around, still desperately clinging to her brother as she feared for what was about to occur. 

Thoughts began to race through her mind, but she eventually focused on one as the girl tried to ignore the panic rising in her chest.

The Tyrell thought of the iron throne she had worked so hard to earn. All the people she had manipulated just to get here, learning which type of words would pull them into her grasp and which ones would put them off. She had even been willing to marry Joffrey, the boy who was yet another mad king with no true right to the throne.

Her facade might have been one of the hardest of her schemes to pull off. What she had spoken to the queen mother had been true, she did care for the orphans and wanted to see them happy, and that might have been the only opinion of hers that wasn't a lie. Sometimes, it was tempting to simply drop the act and voice what she really thought, but that was impossible if she wanted to manipulate her way into being Queen.

Now that the girl thought about it, the only time she had allowed herself to truly drop her facade with someone other than her family was with a girl long gone from here, but would forever be trapped in the Tyrell's memory.

She could still remember the girl's appearance as if she were standing in this very room. Her hair was a beautiful red that cascaded down to her shoulders, never failing to tempt Margaery into running her fingers through the dark red locks. Her eyes a brilliant blue, hiding the pain buried deep down that Margaery wished she could have made her forget. Sometimes she wondered if she had succeeded with that task, even if it was only for a mere moment.

Every time their hands made contact, the brunette never failed to notice the shy smile that would spread across her face, accompanied by a blush. If there was one regret Margaery held, it was the fact that she was never able to make that smile last, or create a blush more often.

At first, the Tyrell only went through the trouble of befriending Sansa so that her family could steal away the North, but it had became so much more than that to her. The first time she had made Sansa truly smile, the brunette found herself wanting to see more of it. Her scheme for the North had turned into a need to make the redhead smile much more often. 

But then the Lannisters had married the girl to Tyrion, and she could no longer deny how much she cared for the girl. Margaery knew she should have kept away, for it was her reputation at risk, but the girl just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, the Tyrell had found herself comforting the girl.

Eventually, it had become so much more than friendship for the two of them. Even if they never took action, those feelings were still there, buried deep down. However, they always managed to come up to the surface at a gentle hug, or even the mere touch of the hand.

That was another regret Margaery had.

She always knew those feelings were there and never was oblivious to them, but the girl couldn't bring herself to act upon them. For if she did, that would only bring complications in her mission for the throne, complications she couldn't risk Cersei discovering. But now, standing in the face of death, Margaery wished she had.

The girl began to wonder whether or not she would have eventually acted upon those feelings, if they had been given more time together. However, that question would forever go unanswered, for the other woman had sailed far away.

Now all Margaery could do was hope she was somewhere safe and happy, somewhere that made King's Landing a mere distant memory she would soon forget. But even if she was unhappy, at least the brunette knew she was safe.

Most people had underestimated the young princess, but not Margaery. She had spent so long learning to read and manipulate people that she could easily see the strength hidden underneath, waiting to be unleashed. Sansa Stark would survive this, even if others had their doubts.

The room suddenly went silent as all voices ceased to exist, waiting for whatever doom was about to fall on them. A single hand squeezed at the Tyrell boy's wrist, trying to hide her fear.

It all happened so quickly.

The room violently shook as people stumbled over one another, screaming and attempting to flee for their lives. Margaery, however, stood her ground once recovering from nearly falling over Loras, knowing there was no escape. Her eyes darted back to the High Sparrow and felt panic rising up at the sight of wildfire.

It was over for the young queen, even she herself knew as the girl was taken over by death, filled with unanswered questions and regrets.


End file.
